A variety of monitoring systems is known in the art for both delayed and real time detection of airborne and water borne chemical, radiological, and pathogenic microorganisms. Heretofore, such monitoring systems have depended upon the use of discreet and specialized monitoring systems for passive monitoring or the use of manually deployed measuring devices or detectors in response to a perceived threat. Various detectors include film filters and semi-permeable membrane devices for detecting select chemicals. Such filters and detectors may depend upon either high volume of fluid sampling techniques or incorporate specialized sensing molecules which react in the presence of targeted environmental agent. A limitation of existing technologies is directed to the infrastructure and effort needed to maintain monitoring devices and limitations in acquiring sufficient sampling volume. Accordingly, it remains room for variation and improvement within the art.